


Touch Too Much

by Larry_Metal



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Begging, Bottom Upgraded Connor | RK900, Gavin Reed Not Being an Asshole, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, RK900 is Nines, Sex Pollen, Sex Virus, Sort Of, Thirium Pump Play (Detroit: Become Human), Top Gavin Reed, USB Blasting, Wire Play, kendoll android anatomy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 15:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16266815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry_Metal/pseuds/Larry_Metal
Summary: Gavin and Nines receive a case about a virus going around killing androids, with next to no information on what it does besides leave multiple androids dead all over the city. Because of Nines' more advanced, highly resilient systems, he's given the task to take the virus into his system quarantine and create an antivirus. Neither of them expect Nines' virus quarantine to fail, though.





	Touch Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it all goes downhill from here LMAO. Here's one of the other self-indulgent Detroit fics I have. Honestly, I just wanted to see Nines all desperate and begging. I've got a thing for bottom Nines, what can I say. Even though it's not exactly that, since he doesn't have anything downstairs [no dick or asshole lmao] in this, but I'd still say he's the bottom here. Anyway. This was my way of getting Nines where I wanted to see him, lmao. Title is from the AC/DC song.
> 
> Suck my ass, David Cage.

“The reason we asked you to assist is because you’re the only android capable of handling this.”

Nines tilted his head and Gavin simply narrowed his eyes at the man holding the tablet. “Seven androids now.” he explained. “All different models, yet all affected by the same virus.”

“Do you know what causes the virus?” Nines asked. The man - Curtis Dwyer was his name, Gavin remembered, had come to them with a case, a virus that was spreading rapidly and killing androids around the city. Dwyer shook his head.

“It might be spreading through interfacing, I don’t know.” he told him. “All we know is that it’s...well, contagious, for lack of a better term. If an android interfaces with another android who has the virus, it gets infected too.”

“And what does it do?” Gavin put in. Dwyer just sighed.

“We don’t know that either.” he muttered. “All we know is that there are seven androids dead, all from different areas, no relation in any way. And they were all found with this virus,” he tapped the screen on the tablet in his hands. “in their system.”

Nines reached for the tablet and Dwyer handed it to him, Gavin still staring with his arms crossed over his chest. Something about this whole thing made him uneasy. This guy had come to them specifically to ask Nines to create an antivirus for the malware killing androids all over town. He was aware that Nines was, as he’d put it, “the only android capable of handling this”, since his systems were stronger and more resilient than the other, mass-produced models. And he’d probably have no problem doing it, but it still gave Gavin a weird feeling. He and Nines didn’t always get along, per se, but he still gave a shit about his partner. Not that he’d ever admit that to anyone.

“I believe that I can create an effective antivirus.” Nines explained, looking down at the tablet in his hands. “I will have to install and isolate it in my system’s quarantine so not to experience the effects.” He tilted his head as he observed the screen. “It appears to be slightly complex malware, similar to a common trojan virus that mostly affects computers. The code has been altered so as to allow android interface and thus--”

“Can you do it or not?” Gavin cut in, and Nines nodded. Gavin let out an exasperated sigh. “Coulda just said that…”

Nines raised an eyebrow. “I did.”

Gavin just rolled his eyes and shook his head. Nines laid his hand on the tablet screen, synthetic skin peeling back and his eyelids flickering as he interfaced with the device. His LED whirred yellow, red, yellow, before spinning back to blue. “I have isolated the virus within my quarantine systems.” he stated. “I am able to begin work on an antivirus now that I have access to its code.”

Gavin shrugged, trying to pretend that he knew what the fuck Nines was talking about. “This gonna take long?” 

Nines tilted his head. “It should likely take around one to two hours.” he explained. “I can stay here while I create the antivirus. You should return to work, Detective.”

Dwyer smirked a little and Gavin scowled. “Fuck off, tin can.” he muttered, though there was no real venom in it, mostly just irritation. Dwyer moved to put his hands on the table in front of where Nines was sitting.

“Thank you for doing this, really, it’s…” 

Gavin turned around and left just as Dwyer started talking, letting the door swing shut behind him and making his way back to the main office. Despite the strange crawling feeling in the pit of his stomach, he walked back to his desk and tried to push it out of his mind. Plastic prick would be fine. Jesus Christ.

The detective managed to put it out of his mind for the next few hours and get back to his work, until the precinct was closing up and everyone was beginning to leave. Gavin sighed heavily as he shut down his computer, rubbing the back of his neck and turning to ask Nines to--

_Shit_. Nines was still working on the antivirus in the interrogation room. Well, looked like Gavin would be going home alone tonight, not like he hadn’t been there before--

_Wait._

Nines had said that it would take him two hours at most to create the antivirus. That had been almost seven hours ago.

_Nines should not have been gone for this long._

Gavin couldn’t explain it, but he suddenly got the feeling that something was seriously wrong. It was like an explosion of sirens going off in his head, and he didn’t understand where it had come from, but he suddenly felt like he needed to get to Nines.

He pretty much ran back to the interrogation room, muttering curses under his breath and probably confusing the hell out of the few people he passed, but he didn’t care. He couldn’t see Nines sitting at the table through the window, and with a wince, he quickly unlocked the door and threw it open.

_Oh, Jesus fucking Christ._

Nines was lying back against the wall at the far side of the room, his usually proper appearance completely...for lack of a better term, Gavin realized, fucking _wrecked_. His pristine white Cyberlife issued jacket was thrown across the room, and his black button-up shirt was torn open, exposing his heaving, flushed chest. His pants were similarly ripped, as if he hadn’t even been able to unzip them and had just opted to tear them open instead. And finally, Gavin looked up and stared at Nines’ face instead - his perfect hair a complete mess, strands of it falling in his face and sticking to his forehead. And fucking hell, the expression he was making - eyes half lidded, lips parted, cheeks flushed a bright blue, a trickle of drool running from the corner of his mouth.

Gavin must have stood there for a good five seconds before he finally managed to snap out of it and step further into the room, the door slamming behind him and seeming to echo in the deathly quiet. “Nines, what the _fuck?!_ ”

All Nines did was stare back at him, breathing heavily, and--fucking hell, did he just _whine?!_ “ _Detective,_ ” he managed to choke out, the way he pretty much moaned the title going straight to Gavin’s dick, despite how confused the detective was.

“What the _fuck_.” Gavin said again, because what the fuck else was he supposed to say? He slowly took a step forward, Nines’ eyes glued to him every move he made. “What’s wrong with you?” _Shit, that didn’t sound good._ Gavin cringed at his own choice of words and knelt down in front of Nines, who just released another shaky exhale at the detective’s closeness. “What happened?”

“The--the virus.” Nines explained, shutting his eyes as a shudder passed through his entire body, an honest to God whimper escaping his mouth before he bit his lip to stifle a gasp. “I was--was able t-to create the antivirus, but m-my system was,” He let his head fall back against the wall with a quiet “ _ah_ ” under his breath. “compromised, f-for lack of a better term. Th-the quarantine did not hold, and I was exposed to the virus, and fell victim to its,” Another gasp and choked off moan. “ _effects._ ”

It wasn’t hard to guess what those “effects” were. Even though neither of them had been told what the virus would do to an android, it was obvious that it was a fucking sex virus. One that Nines had accidentally infected himself with when trying to create an antivirus. _Which...didn’t he say…?_

“Can’t you use the antivirus you made on yourself?” Gavin asked, trying to force himself to look anywhere except at Nines’ flushed, desperate expression, but there really wasn’t anything else to look at besides his heaving, naked chest and torn open fly that left nothing to the imagination. Nines didn’t even have a dick, so it wouldn’t be like he was staring at the android’s hard-on or anything, but Gavin knew that, despite Nines not being equipped with genitals, he still had pleasure sensors installed in his groin.

“The virus has been in my system for too long at this point.” Nines managed to get out without being interrupted by a moan or a shudder. “I have installed the antivirus, but it did not activate. In order for the antivirus t-to work, I ha-have to-- _ah…_ ” His fists clenched at his sides, his eyes fluttering, and another bolt of arousal went straight to Gavin’s cock. _Dammit, dammit, dammit…_ “negate s-some of the effects of th-the virus.”

“And you do that by--” Gavin began, his mouth feeling dry. Nines breathed out slowly and shakily.

“Sexual stimulation.” he murmured, and Gavin had to resist rolling his eyes. Even when his systems were being wrecked by a sex virus, Nines still had to talk like...Nines.

_Okay._ Gavin took a second to sit back and think about what was happening right in front of him. Nines had been infected with a sex virus, despite his advanced quarantine protocols. And now he was lying on the floor desperate for sex, since he couldn’t use his own antivirus program unless he negated some of the effects of the virus with sex.

“You can’t get rid of it yourself?” Gavin asked, biting his lip. It wasn’t like he had a problem with helping Nines with the virus - they’d been fucking around with each other for the past couple months off the job, after all. He just didn’t want Nines to feel like Gavin had taken advantage of him in this state once he came out of it. He already felt bad about the raging hard-on trapped in his pants that he’d gotten from just seeing and hearing Nines all breathy and desperate. 

“I ha-have been trying,” Nines told him, and Gavin swallowed roughly at the mental image of Nines lying on the floor, panting and moaning desperately as he rubbed his crotch with one hand and tried to muffle his noises with the other, fuck, maybe he opened up his stomach panel at some point and stroked his own wires, sobbing his pleasure into the empty interrogation room as he twisted and pulled the wires that made him up. “fo-for the past few h-hours. It is likely th-tha-that I could negate it myself, but it has...n-not been effective thus far.” At that, Nines affixed him with a desperate look, one that would probably be burned into Gavin’s brain forever. “Gavin, I need help.”

Barely a second passed before Gavin lunged at Nines, smashing their lips together as he crawled into the android’s lap in a manner of moments. The moan that ripped from Nines’ throat was louder than anything Gavin had ever heard from his android partner - any time they’d fucked around in the past couple months, Nines had always been the quiet one, nothing but small gasps and grunts coming from him. Secretly, Gavin wished he would be louder.

Too bad it had to be under these kind of circumstances that he was making Nines loud.

He couldn’t focus on that right now, though. Nines had given his consent, and he needed Gavin to help him. Glitched, breathy moans were spilling from his mouth as Gavin grinded against him, a knee slipping between his legs as he moved to bite at his partner’s throat. As he sank his teeth in at the same time he pushed his knee against Nines’ crotch, the android _wailed_ , static lacing his voice as he gasped and shuddered against the wall, his entire body shaking and twitching like he had just...

Gavin paused, his eyes widening. “Did you…”

Nines panted and clenched his fists. “Androids do n-not have a refractory period l-like humans do.” he hissed out through gritted teeth. Gavin felt his entire body get hot as a shudder went down his spine.

“So you--” He swallowed roughly. “How many times--already--?”

Nines looked away, his face turning an even deeper shade of blue, if that was possible. “Th-that was the...th-the twenty-ninth.”

“Fucking shit, Nines.” Gavin muttered, because how else was he supposed to react to a confession like that? “What the _fuck_.”

Nines just let out a shaky moan. “Please, Gavin…”

_Jesus fucking Christ._

Gavin shoved his lips onto Nines’ again, tangling their tongues together and digging his fingers into the android’s shoulders so he could push him down on the floor. Nines gazed up at him, staticky pants pouring from his lips as his hands grasped at the detective’s jacket, trying to yank it off. As he was removing his hoodie, Gavin took a moment to just look at Nines - it wasn’t often that he would get on top of the android like this. Usually, he’d be behind Nines, his cock slipped between the android’s thighs. Or they’d just be sitting on the couch, hands wandering until Nines’ were in Gavin’s pants and Gavin’s ended up playing with Nines’ wires. _Which…_

Gavin leaned down again, his mouth back to biting at Nines’ throat as he let one hand slip back to the access panel on the back of Nines’ neck. The second Gavin’s fingers just brushed the edges of the panel, Nines went to pieces, his entire body buzzing and twitching as harsh, glitched pants spilled from his lips. “Alright, Nines?” Gavin asked, a slight smirk on his face. “Want me to play around in your wires a little?”

Nines shuddered and whined, letting the skin on the back of his neck deactivate and letting out another ruined noise at the feeling of Gavin’s fingers on his exposed chassis. “Ah...G-Gavin, Gavin, please, _ah--pl-plea--_ ”

Gavin didn’t think he’d ever been harder in his _life_. As he slipped his fingers into the open panel and brushed the edge of a wire, earning a choked off wail of static from his partner, he couldn’t stop himself from grinding his clothed cock against Nines’ leg, biting his lip and gritting his teeth. Any guilty feeling he’d had at the beginning had completely gone away - now, all he could focus on was helping Nines get through this, no matter how weird it might be. Fuck, this whole thing between him and Nines was weird as it was, how was this any weirder than the shit they saw and did on a daily basis?

_Because he was straddling his android partner as said android’s systems were being wrecked by a sex virus that would kill him if Gavin didn’t stick his fingers in his wires and make him cum over and over, possibly?_

He was snapped out of his thoughts by Nines moaning and twitching again, and the detective shoved his fingers deeper into the access panel, touching a heated wire. Nines jerked underneath him, his hips thrusting upwards, and Gavin pinched a couple of wires and rubbed them together. The android’s eyes flew open for a moment, staring wildly up at Gavin, and the detective twisted the wires in his fingers, shuddering as Nines’ eyes rolled back and the wires in his neck panel sparked and twitched. He was cumming, was what was happening, and instead of taking his fingers out of the panel when the android had ridden it out, Gavin shoved his fingers deeper and brushed the hard edge of a port.

Nines actually sobbed, his entire body feeling like it was on fire as Gavin lightly scraped his fingernail along the edge of the port before he let it dip inside. Stroking the inside of the port forced a silent scream from Nines’ throat, the android throwing his head back and fingers clawing at the floor uselessly as he felt a tear run down his face. He felt like all his circuits were burning him from the inside out, and every time Gavin would scratch the port with a nail, it was like liquid lightning shooting through his entire body. He knew he was begging, his voice heavily distorted and filled with choked, breathy moans, and Gavin was giving everything to him, getting another hand in his access panel and twisting wires together while his other finger continued to probe the port. And Nines was just cumming over and over, his systems feeling like they were about to overheat and shut down, but he couldn’t stop, he couldn’t stop, it was so good, it was all just _GavinGavinGavinpleasepleasemoreitissogoodIneedIneedmoremorepleasepleaseGavin--_

Gavin panted heavily, looking down at the android underneath him, twitching and writhing on the floor with tears streaming down his blue-flushed face. The detective was starting to worry about Nines at this point - he’d lost count of how many times his partner had cum, and he didn’t want to accidentally make him blue screen or something. Was that possible? Could he overload Nines’ system from this? God, what a conversation with a Cyberlife repair tech that would be.

Nines’ breathy whine snapped Gavin out of his thoughts, and his full attention was immediately back on his partner. He put his hands on Nines’ flushed, overheated face, drawing another gasp from the android. “What?” he asked, trying to keep his voice quiet. “What do you need?”

“I-I-I a-am-m-m,” he barely managed to stutter out, every word crackling with static, and Gavin immediately thought back to his original worry about possibly breaking Nines. “I h-ha-ve...a-almost--I c-can al-lmost, _ah_ , accept th-the ant-antivirus, I n-need--”

“You need more?” Gavin murmured, stroking Nines’ face, and the android gasped weakly.

“O-one mor-re.” he choked. Shaky hands came up to grasp at Gavin’s arms. “Pl-please, Gavin, please, I n-need one more, please, G-Gavin--”

“Alright, alright.” Gavin said, pressing kisses to Nines’ overheated face as his hands wandered over the android’s body. “I’ve got you, Nines, I’ve got you.”

He smashed his lips on Nines’, and the android kissed him back desperately, his fingers raking down Gavin’s back as he grinded his crotch against the detective’s knee between his legs. Gavin swallowed up his moans, their kiss more teeth than tongues, as Nines clung to Gavin and rocked against him. That was when Gavin was suddenly struck with an idea, and he pulled away for a moment to yank his pants down, earning a ruined moan from Nines. It didn’t take him long for him to pull his cock out, and Nines let him yank his pants down as well. He allowed Gavin to push his legs together and slip his aching dick between his thighs, shuddering and choking out another moan at the feeling of Gavin’s cock dragging across his pleasure sensors. Gavin couldn’t hold back a moan of his own as he thrusted in and out of Nines’ thighs, the android’s legs clenched together and applying just the right amount of pressure and tightness.

What could he say, he wanted something from this too.

But this was about Nines, in the end, after all. Gavin watched him for several seconds as he slid his cock between the android’s thighs, breathing heavily as Nines’ fingers dug into the floor and scraped across the ground before they found themselves back gripping Gavin’s arms.

“Fuck, Nines, can I, uh…” Gavin bit his lip as he trailed his fingers down Nines’ chest, stopping to circle around the edges of his thirium pump regulator. He was going to make the last one count for the android. “...finger you?”

It was something they’d only tried a couple times in the past. He’d never admit it out loud, but it always freaked Gavin out to literally remove his partner’s heart and stick his fingers in the hole during sex, but the times that he’d gotten over himself and done it, the noises Nines had made were ones Gavin often replayed in his head when he was home alone with just a bottle of lotion and his hand. He’d asked if it was dangerous - apparently it could be, but as long as it was done carefully, it was supposed to be an incredible experience. The risk, Nines had pointed out, was no different than a human choking their partner during sex.

And now, Nines gasped shakily and grabbed Gavin’s wrist, pressing his hand harder against his chest. “Y-yes, yes, Gavin, please, _please--_ ”

Gavin didn’t hesitate for a second before he pulled the pump from Nines’ chest, earning another wrecked moan. He carefully set it to the side and instinctively winced at the flood of thirium that gushed from Nines’ chest, reminding himself that that was to be expected and it wasn’t dangerous so long as he did it right.

By how far gone Nines was at this point, Gavin knew he wouldn’t have to have the pump out for very long.

With a smirk, Gavin pressed his fingers into the hole in Nines’ chest.

Nines fucking _screamed_.

Gavin watched, transfixed, as Nines just fell apart underneath him, synthetic skin flickering in and out in patches and glitched, mechanical moans pouring from his throat. His entire body was shaking and twitching, buzzing with a slight electrical energy as thirium dripped down his chest from between Gavin’s fingers. When Gavin pushed his fingers deeper, Nines threw his head back against the floor so hard it made an audible thud, and as the detective’s fingers brushed the edges of a thin, buzzing wire, Nines came for the last time. His entire body froze, his skin fully deactivating on its own, and Gavin watched in bewilderment as the android went completely still beneath him, not even having the energy to scream before he slumped limp against the floor.

It was the most fucking beautiful thing Gavin had ever seen.

Somewhere in the middle of that, Gavin had cum harder than he ever had in his life, choking on a helpless moan of his own as he sprayed all over Nines’ chest, his seed mixing with the thirium splattered all over the android’s torso.

He might have blacked out for a moment, his vision going dark for a couple seconds and blurring back into focus when he realized he was lying limp across Nines’ chest, his cum and Nines’ thirium sticking their bodies together. He just barely managed to lift himself up on shaking hands to look down at Nines, the pure image of “fucked out”. The android’s skin was fully deactivated, his eyes wide open and staring blankly at the ceiling, his mouth hanging open and a stream of drool dribbling down his chin and the side of his face. Gazing at his partner’s face for a long moment, it was then that Gavin suddenly noticed the dim, fading LED on his temple, the slow pulsing red light of it barely visible.

“Oh, Jesus fuckin’ Christ…” Gavin muttered, concern creeping into the edges of his tone as he managed to peel himself off Nines and quickly grab the thirium pump regulator lying nearby. Pressing it back into his chest didn’t even make him stir - he was completely still where he was lying, the only sign that he was alive being his faint LED and the whirring of cooling fans inside his chest. It must have been so intense that Nines had shut down. Dammit, Gavin had been worried about breaking him before... _well, he wasn’t exactly broken, but still..._

Sighing, Gavin pushed himself into a sitting position and leaned back against the wall, gathering Nines into his arms and holding him so that the android’s back was pressed against his front. He winced when he noticed the mess still covering Nines’ torso, and as he looked around the room, he smirked when his eyes landed on Nines’ white jacket lying not far from them. 

Gavin would admit, he felt a little bit bad using Nines’ pristine white jacket to wipe off the mess of cum and thirium on the android’s chest, but not bad enough that it stopped him. Once he’d effectively cleaned up his android partner, he pulled him close to his chest, shutting his eyes and letting his chin drop onto Nines’ shoulder as he breathed out slowly and stroked along Nines’ arm. It was still kind of weird seeing and feeling Nines without skin - he’d only seen his partner like this a few times, and never with his skin fully deactivated, only peeled away in patches.

Seeing him like this now, Gavin still found him beautiful. _Christ_ , he realized with a slight smirk, _if someone had told him he’d be here a year ago…_

He could hear Nines’ internal systems begin to hum to life as he slowly began to come out of standby, his LED flickering red before slowly circling to a steady yellow. He raised a still shaky hand to his temple, and in a moment, his synthetic skin materialized again. A slight smile came to his face as he turned to look at Gavin.

“Thank you for your assistance, Detective.” he murmured, and Gavin resisted rolling his eyes. God, Nines’ pillow talk was horrible sometimes. “The antivirus has activated, ‘kicked in’, so to speak. I am no longer suffering the effects.”

“Good.” Gavin muttered, and Nines turned to look at him, his LED whirling yellow and his eyebrows drawn together.

“I apologize if that was difficult for you, Detective.” he stated. “I am aware that it may have been distressing for you to see me in such a state.”

“I just,” Gavin looked away, narrowing his eyes. God, he was bad at this. “didn’t want you to think I took advantage of you when you were like that. I didn’t want you to be embarrassed or...fuckin’ ashamed, or whatever when it was over.”

“I am not feeling either of those emotions.” Nines assured him. “I could have likely eradicated the virus myself, but I was glad to have your assistance.”

Gavin’s lip quirked up in a smirk. “Well, if you put it like that,” he put in. “I’ll admit, it was fucking hot seeing you all desperate like that, fuck.” A faint blue blush appeared on Nines’ cheeks. “I like you loud. You never make any fuckin’ noise.”

“It is embarrassing.” Nines told him, and Gavin scoffed.

“No, it’s fuckin’ hot, Nines.” he stated. “Getting you all desperate and begging, and fuck, when your voice got all fucked up and static…”

“You could have told me you would prefer if I was vocal during intercourse.” Nines said, and Gavin actually groaned aloud. “Perhaps when we return home tonight--”

That’s when Gavin held up a hand, and Nines paused. “Fucking Christ.” the detective muttered. “You cum, like, thirty times and you’re ready to go again.”

Nines simply gave him a half-smile. “Androids do not--”

“Yeah, yeah, I already know.” Gavin cut in, shaking his head and rolling his eyes. “Fucking android…” He stroked his hand along Nines’ arm despite his annoyed expression. “You wore me the fuck out.”

“I believe you have done the same to me.” Nines commented. “I have never shut down from intercourse before, Gavin. It was very intense, yet I found it incredibly enjoyable.”

“Well, I’m glad _you_ liked it.” Gavin remarked, though he was smirking. “Fuckin’ hell, I thought I broke you for a second.”

“You could fix me.” Nines stated, and Gavin sighed.

“Was that supposed to be a fucking pickup line?” he muttered, rolling his eyes. He shifted to stand up, offering a hand for Nines. Nines took it with a grateful smile, and Gavin pulled him up, putting an arm around him the second he saw Nines stumble where he stood. “Easy, easy, Nines. Jesus.”

“I am fine, Detective.” Nines told him. “As stated previously, you simply ‘wore me out’. My systems may need time to recalibrate. Going into standby for a night will resolve this issue.”

Gavin couldn’t help but smile. “Well, c’mon,” he stated, beginning to lead Nines out of the room. He could feel his partner’s slight smile, in that Nines way he would always smile, from beside him. “let’s get you home.”

**Author's Note:**

> nines: [after cumming 30+ times] so are we going to fuck again tonight  
> gavin: This kills the man.


End file.
